


...And Cold

by WrittingSparxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingSparxx/pseuds/WrittingSparxx
Summary: I never thought I would be back here. It's so beautiful... and coldThe cold weather brings an amazing opportunity to see the night sky and meteor showers that the summer doesn't offer. You couldn't think of anyone that you would like to spend the cold winter evening with than Siebren.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Kudos: 20





	...And Cold

You knew that winter was the best time for stargazing. You had heard it in every planetarium demonstration, every astronomy club meeting, every naked-eye observation lecture. Winter in the Northern Hemisphere usually meant the clearest skies, the longest nights, and the brightest stars. But, even though you were tired of hearing the same information over and over again, when Siebren de Kuiper started talking about it, you didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, whenever the scientist started to go on about different stuff in the universe your interest only grew. And one thing in particular that the astronomer had been rambling on for the past couple of weeks was the Ursids meteor shower that was going to be at its peak soon. 

It was one of the largest and most visible meteor showers that was visible in the Northern Hemisphere at this time of the year. The only problem that was it was also freezing during this time of the year. The thought of getting to spend the entire night just watching the stars and the meteor shower was ideal, but you really didn't want to turn into an icicle either. Still, after some planning you had everything set up and ready to go. Now, it was just getting permission from Siebren to not come into the lab the next day, because you knew that you were going to be exhausted. 

"Siebren?" you asked softly as you entered his office at the end of the day. The astronomer was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands as he stared down at the papers in front of him. The last couple of weeks had been difficult. All the research that Siebren and the team had been putting in wasn't showing results as fast as some of the higher members of Talon's administration wanted, and so they were threatening him. And it wasn't just with physical harm, it was also the idea of cutting off funding, and more importantly, cutting off the medical help that was keeping Siebren as stable as possible. It was terrifying to think about, especially the threat of taking away the thing that had helped Siebren so much over the last few months. 

"Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry.... I didn't see you there," Siebren said, sitting up slightly in his chair. When he looked up at you, you couldn't help but notice how hollow his eyes looked, and how tired it seemed that he was. It couldn't be easy having to answer to people like Reaper and Doomfist, but with the added pressure of everything else, you couldn't imagine the stress that Siebren was under. 

"That's okay... I just came in," you said with a smile, reaching up to move a piece of hair out of your face. "I um... I actually came in to ask you a question..." you started, biting your bottom lip, not sure how to approach whas was essentially asking your boss out on a date. "Well, as you probably know, tonight is going to be the peak of the Ursids meteor shower, and I was just... I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me tonight?" you asked quickly. 

You could almost hear Siebren thinking. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting for you to ask him to watch the meteor shower with you. "I... I forgot that it was today..." Siebren said quietly, his voice trailing off as he looked up over your shoulder. The last few weeks Siebren had been losing track of time easily, and you were beginning to wonder if it was a side-effect of the accident that he had. "I hadn't planned on seeing it, but... I could catch some of it with you. For research of course," Siebren said with a small smile. 

You laughed slightly, loving that he had to find some kind of justification to actually enjoy something for himself for a change. "Of course... For research," you teased with a smile. "I'm hoping to set up a little make-shift camp out near the training field. Hopefully we won't freeze to death while waiting for it," you joke with a smile. "I um... I'm going to go change and get ready. I'll see you about 6?" you asked. 

"Oh yes, understood," Siebren said with a small smile. 

You smiled brightly, turning a slight shade of pink before rushing out of the office. Even after all this time with Siebren, you still felt nervous talking to him. You wondered if there would ever be a time where even thinking about Siebren wouldn't make you blush like you had a crush on him. Still, you were happy that Siebren agreed, and you couldn't wait until later that night in order to spend some quality time with him without having to worry about anything else. At least for a couple of hours. 

When you got back to your room, you immediately started to get ready for the evening. You had managed to "borrow" several blankets from the laundry and was making sure you had enough to not only put on the ground as a protective barrier, but also to hopefully bundle up in when you got too cold. You had also set out almost every piece of winter clothing that you had. Hopefully, with enough layers you wouldn't turn into a human icicle in just a few moments. So, after piling on your long johns, thermal tights, thermal shirt, a pair of long pants, a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a t-shirt, a hoodie, your winter jacket, your heavy boot socks, boots, gloves, a scarf and your hat, you figured that it would enough to keep you warm. Making sure that you had your communicator in case of any emergencies, you grabbed your pile of blankets and headed to the training grounds. 

Just as you suspected, there was no one out on the training field at this time of the night. You suspected with the snow and ice no one would be out here at any time during the day. Still, it was nice to know that you and Siebren probably wouldn’t be disturbed. Trudging through the snow to the middle of the field, you started to set up your pile of blankets into as comfortable as a bed that you could. You sat down, smiling as you laid back, looking up at the sky. 

There weren’t words to describe how beautiful it was out here. Being far enough away from base and the rest of the world meant that you could see the stars from one point on the horizon to the other. At your zenith the Milky Way cut across the sky with its subtle orange, purples, and blues. It was absolutely mesmerizing just laying there and watching the sky as it slowly started to change. 

After what could have been ten minutes or an hour, you could hear crunching of footsteps in the snow. Sitting up, you turned quickly, seeing a large figure walking toward you. It was too dark to really tell who it was that was approaching, but you had a feeling that there was only one person who would be coming out towards the training field at this time of night. Your suspicion was answered fairly quickly as you heard Siebren’s voice call out your name. 

“I’m here,” you said, grabbing your communicator and turning on the flashlight. With the sudden light, you saw Siebren approaching you, two thermos cups in hand. You couldn’t help but laugh a bit when you saw him. He was wearing only a pair of dark pants, a long shirt, a winter jacket, a scarf and a hat. 

“I… I brought us something to drink. Coffee to help keep us awake and then some hot chocolate just to make us warmer,” Siebren said, approaching and sitting down next to you on the blankets. 

“Thank you. I’m sure that I’m going to need it. I’m already freezing,” you joked, reaching out to take one of the warm thermos, just holding it in your hand. You looked over Siebren’s outfit and laughed slightly. “How are you not freezing in just that?” you asked.

“This weather… It reminds me of being up there, at Horizon. It was always so cold. No matter how much they tried to pump the place with heat… I could never get my feet to warm up,” Siebren said, looking down at his shoes. “Whenever it gets cold, I’m reminded of things that happened there. The memories are… hazy, but there,” Siebren said softly before turning back to you. 

You smiled softly, keeping quiet for a moment. After the accident Siebren had difficulty remembering things. The medics who worked for Talon said it had something to do with him repressing the trauma of the event, but you figured that it also had to do with some treatment that the Talon agents had put him through. After all, you couldn’t have an ideal weapon when the weapon could remember all of the good that he did in the world. After a moment you looked back up at Siebren. “Thank you, for bringing the drinks. I’m sure that I’m going to need it. I’m a baby when it comes to the cold,” you explained, taking a small sip of the drink in your hand. 

“I can tell,” Siebren joked, looking over your outfit. You blushed slightly, taking another sip of your drink.

You let the conversation die, just turning your attention to the sky once more. It was quiet out here. You didn’t have to think about what was going on in the lab, or whether or not someone was going to come into your room to ask you a question. Here, in this moment you had no responsibilities, no pressing matters that had to be dealt with immediately. It was just the sky, yourself, and Siebren.

After a while, as you started to relax more, you began to feel like your whole body was heavy, and it seemed like it was taking forever for you to blink. A combination of the cold weather, the peace and quiet, and knowing that you didn’t have any responsibilities until at least tomorrow afternoon meant that you were at your most relaxed in weeks. All you wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep right then and there. Surely you’d wake up in time for the meteor shower…

As you started to get more and more tired, at one point you fell forward a little, only to be jolted awake by the feeling of a strong arm across the front of your body. You blinked your eyes open, looking up at the source of the arm. Siebren was looking down at you with slight concern, his arm across your chest and keeping you propped up. “Are you okay, mijn beste?” he asked, helping you sit up straight again. 

You blushed slightly, nodding vigorously a few times. “I’m fine, just a little tired,” you explained. You adjusted slightly, allowing yourself to sit up completely. Maybe if you sat with correct posture you’d be able to stay awake. 

“If you’d like, I could let you sleep. I can wake you when the meteor shower starts,” Siebren offered. 

“Oh! No, thank you! I… I would feel bad. I invited you out here and I don’t want to fall asleep before anything even happens!” you said quickly, going to set the how drink down and turning back to Siebren. 

“It would be no trouble. I-I don’t mind,” Siebren said with a smile. 

You blushed again, hugging your arms around you and running your hands up and down your arms, trying to warm up slightly. You couldn’t believe how nice and thoughtful Siebren was. He had been so kind and thoughtful all evening. First with the warm drinks and now offering to let you sleep. You appreciated everything that he had done and offered you so far. “I would appreciate it, Siebren,” you said softly, looking up at him again. 

Siebren just nodded in response. You started to get ready to lay down, startled by Siebren suddenly getting up. You sat back up, wondering if something was wrong. “Everything okay?” you asked, puzzled. You couldn’t see anything that would warrant this kind of reaction, and even if there was a danger you didn’t have anything on you to protect yourself. 

“Oh, I just… I was going to give you some space,” Siebren explained, rubbing the back of his neck. 

You laughed a little, shaking your head. “You can’t just  _ stand  _ there for possibly hours, come sit back down,” you said. 

Siebren seemed a little shy about it, hesitating before he went to sit back down. He sat down next to you, looking over for a second before looking away. You couldn’t tell that great in the dark, but you swore that he was blushing. “If… If you want, you can lean against me. It might be warmer, and more comfortable than the ground,” Siebren mumbled quietly. 

The sudden offer made your skin feel like it was on fire. You looked away, trying to focus on anything but the scientist sitting next to you. Finally, you looked back at him, nodding slightly. “I would like that,” you stammered out. You awkwardly moved over to Siebren, sitting at his side. You put your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes. A moment later, you felt Siebren wrapping you up in a blanket, making sure that you weren’t too cold still.

You didn’t know how you were going to get any sleep now. Your heart was racing and it felt like your skin was still on fire. Siebren was warmer than you expected and you were finally comfortable after freezing all night. He smelt amazing, too. You didn’t know what he used, but it definitely wasn’t the soap that they sold at the commissary. You sighed again softly, just letting everything else wash away. “Can you just talk about anything? Horizon, fun facts that you have about the meteor shower. Anything, Siebren. I like hearing you talk about space,” you said quietly, settling and moving in closer to Siebren. 

It took a moment before Siebren settled on a topic that he wanted to talk about. It had something to do with the discovery of Dark Matter and how it was probably the most important discovery that humans had ever made regarding astronomy and astrophysics, and how it had changed the way that we studied basically everything. It was hard to keep up with his train of thought as you slowly drifted off to sleep. 

You weren’t sure how long you were asleep, or how long Siebren had kept talking about Dark Matter. The next thing that you knew you were being woken up by the scientist. You were laying back against the ground, looking up at Siebren. “Mijn beste, wake up… It’s starting,” you heard him say. As your eyes started to focus you caught sight of Siebren, a meteor streaking by in the night sky behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live! After months of not having anything in my brain except dust, I'm back babey. This was such a lovely request that I received over on my [tumblr](https://writtingsparxx.tumblr.com/) that it just _had_ to be written.


End file.
